An artificial intelligence (AI) system is a computer system implementing intelligence of a human level, and it is a system wherein a machine learns, determines, and becomes smarter by itself, unlike conventional rule-based smart systems. An artificial intelligence system shows a more improved recognition rate as it is used more, and becomes capable of understanding user preference more correctly. For this reason, conventional rule-based smart systems are gradually being replaced by deep learning-based artificial intelligence systems.
An artificial intelligence technology consists of machine learning (ex. deep learning) and element technologies utilizing machine learning. Machine learning refers to an algorithm technology of classifying and learning the characteristics of input data by oneself. An element technology refers to a technology of utilizing a machine learning algorithm such as deep learning, and may consist of fields of technologies such as linguistic understanding, visual understanding, inference/prediction, knowledge representation, and operation control.
Examples of various fields to which artificial intelligence technologies are applied are as follows. Linguistic understanding refers to a technology of recognizing languages/characters of humans, and applying/processing them, and includes natural speech processing, machine translation, communication systems, queries and answers, voice recognition/synthesis, and the like. Visual understanding refers to a technology of recognizing an object in a similar manner to human vision, and processing the object, and includes recognition of an object, tracking of an object, search of an image, recognition of humans, understanding of a scene, understanding of a space, improvement of an image, and the like. Inference/prediction refers to a technology of determining information and then making logical inference and prediction, and includes knowledge/probability based inference, optimization prediction, preference based planning, recommendation, and the like. Knowledge representation refers to a technology of performing automation processing of information on human experiences into knowledge data, and includes knowledge construction (data generation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), and the like. Operation control refers to a technology of controlling autonomous driving of vehicles and movements of robots, and the like, and includes movement control (navigation, collision, driving), operation control (behavior control), and the like.
By a conventional machine learning method, it was difficult to find a portion corresponding to a user voice in a document, unless a specific word was included in the user voice. It was because it was impossible to recognize and process a context or a content of a video by conventional machine learning.
Thus, a separate hardware or assistant handing over a presentation material was indispensably needed for a presenter. Also, a problem occurred, which was that a person who was listening to a presentation could not figure out which portion of a presentation material the presenter was explaining, if he or she missed the part that was being explained.